


The road to recovery

by Nikashuk



Series: Healing is a slow but steady process [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Dissociation, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), yes I'm tagging it still that stuff doesn't just go away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikashuk/pseuds/Nikashuk
Summary: After the fiasco that was the early morning's events, Technoblade takes a vulnerable Tommy back home to a cabin in the cold tundra. While they're there, the two of them reluctantly work together to set out onto the road of recovery and reconciliation. The road is not without its bumps, but they'll traverse the harsh terrain and distance together, hand in hand.---Continuation of 'Atlas, not Theseus'! You should definitely read that one first before getting started on this, otherwise it won't make any sense.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Healing is a slow but steady process [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209689
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	The road to recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one month anniversary to my first ever fic, and therefore also subsequently my writing! Isn't that cool. As a present, and a thank you, here is a follow up/ continuation of 'Atlas, not Theseus'! This has been sitting in my drafts collecting dust for over a month while I wrote other pieces, but I figured now's as good a time as any to get it out there.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read it, thank you more to the people who left kudos and bookmarked it and thank you most to the people who left a nice comment, it really made my day.
> 
> The reason I didn’t add this work as a second chapter is because I’d like for ‘Atlas, not Theseus’ to be able to stand alone as a one-shot for people who have no interest in anything beyond what I’ve originally written. So I’ve made it part of a series instead (It took a while to figure out how to do that, admittedly, still not sure the order is set properly but whatever).
> 
> For now I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote, and like always, please do leave a comment if you enjoy, it gives me so much serotonin. Updates will most likely be on Sundays, whenever I can make it! Without further ado, enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy, when was the last time someone other than you tended to your wounds?” he asks, voice weak with worry he hadn’t thought he’d feel for a long time. Tommy sits in contemplative silence for a while. The longer he doesn’t answer, the worse Techno feels, because the longer the silence, the longer stretch of time he was reflecting back on. “I’m… not sure.” he answers finally.

The trek back to his homely cabin takes a bit longer than usual. Obviously he can’t urge his horse into anything faster than a trot, because there is a teenager who is very soundly sleeping at his back, but they’re not in a hurry to get there, so no harm no foul, he supposes. About halfway through the trip however, he starts to feel Tommy violently shiver against his back.

How could he have forgotten? The poor kid already looked near shivering in a warmer climate, with his torn, what could barely be considered, clothing. Now move that boy to an even colder climate, yeah, no wonder he was shivering. Techno lets go of the reins, confident Carl can manage to walk straight ahead on his own. He shift as discreetly as he can, slowly and carefully pulling his cape off his own shoulders, knowing he can stand a little cold, and even if he couldn’t, he’s dressed far more weather-appropriately. When he’s done, he keeps Tommy up with one hand firmly pushing against his chest to keep him upright and from toppling over, and uses the other one to drape the cape over his shoulders.

When after a short one handed struggle, the cape is secured, he carefully, so as not to rouse him, moves Tommy so he’s leaning against him again and turns back around. Tommy stirs slightly and he worries he had woken him for a moment, but he only relaxes against him, a content exhale escaping his lips. With his worries eased and the corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly, Techno allows his mind to drift, the very thing he had originally gone out to do in the first place.

He thinks back on the events of the morning and mulls them over in his head. What an eventful day it’s been, and it’s not even midday yet. So, he’s taking Tommy back in. At least, that’s what it looks like. He’s not going to keep him there, obviously, if Tommy wants to leave then he can leave, but Techno didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone back there after everything that had just happened. While he’s busy moping, he reflects on the last time he housed Tommy. He hadn’t really done a good job at it back then, he concedes. After everything that’s been brought to light due to their earlier interaction, he knows he has to do better. He resolves to do better. He makes a pledge, not just to himself, but to Tommy as well, that no matter what happens this time around, he’ll take care of him.

After a good while of riding painfully slow for Techno’s liking, his cabin slowly comes into view. He urges Carl to pick up the pace a little, feeling Tommy hobbling up and down unstably at his back. He doesn’t want to wake him fully just yet, but hopes the movement is enough to rouse him slightly. As much as he’d love for Tommy to continue getting some well-earned rest, he can’t pick him up and carry him from their current position. When they reach the stable, he pulls Carl to a halt in front of it. He shifts carefully to turn around, careful to support Tommy so he doesn’t fall face-first into the snow below them. Tommy groans in response. A good sign. It means he’s waking.

He waits patiently as Tommy wakes from his slumber, grumbling while doing so. His eyes slip open slowly and he looks around him groggily before his gaze fixes on Techno, at which he promptly wakes faster than he has ever seen a person do. Something akin to panic and shock flashes across his face before it’s replaced by confusion. “Techno…?” he asks wearily. “What…” he mumbles quietly, eyebrows furrowing. He must have been in a deep sleep to have woken up so out of it, Techno speculates. “Goodmornin’. Sleep well?” he jokes as much as asks, hoping to snap him out of his confused trance. It seems to work, only momentarily though, before another haze takes over his eyes. “Oh.” is all he says after the relatively short silence. He’ll take it he’s all caught up, then.

Techno releases his grip on his arms and shoulders, no need for it now that Tommy’s awake. Tommy straightens up and without warning, dismounts the horse a bit too quickly for someone who has just woken up. It’s proven by the fact he stumbles upon hitting to ground, steading himself by putting a hand on Carl’s side, who takes a sideways step closer to him in response. “Take it easy, Atlas.” he jeers, though he bears no ill intent when saying it.

He knows he shouldn’t use the new nickname he’s bestowed upon him, thinks of the hypocrisy that it would bring, thrusting another fate and destiny upon his shoulders, but he simply cannot help himself. He knows Tommy won’t like it either, considering his response to the previous one. “I do not sanction your use of nicknames, Blade.” Tommy remarks, as if reading his mind. He ignores the slightly hypocritical contradiction of calling him Blade, which could just as much be considered a nickname, for the time being. “I’ll try my best.” he retorts. “What even happened to Theseus, anyway.” Tommy says offhandedly. “Atlas fits better.” Techno shrugs. He’ll leave that story for another time.

At that, he dismounts Carl himself, taking the reins into his hand and leading his horse back into the stable. He removes the bridle from his head and hangs it up on a hook by the pole. He then moves to unbuckle the cinch of the saddle, afterwards grabbing it along with the pad and placing it on the edge of the fencing. He exits the small stable and turns back to Tommy, who hasn’t moved an inch. He’s grasping the edges of the cloak and burying himself in it to the best of his abilities, along with clattering his teeth. “Let’s go inside.” Techno suggests, cocking his head in the direction of the steps leading up to the first floor, turning and taking a step forward. Tommy shakes his head and moves to follow.

Techno sighs at the warm air hitting him when he opens the door. He holds it open for Tommy, who moves close behind, stepping into to cabin and looking around. “You’re not going to find anything different, if that’s what you’re doing.” he says. “Tommy rubs the back of his neck nervously. “You didn’t destroy the house I made.” he states. “Striking observation.” Techno jokes, but doesn’t get a reaction. “Why.” It’s phrased like a question but sounds more like a demand to explain. “I’m lazy and it serves a purpose. I keep the remaining dogs from the hound army in there.” he answers honestly. Tommy seems satisfied with the reply, a single nod accompanied by the soft creaking of wood as he shifts his weight from one leg to the other.

Techno has a feeling that’s it for that conversation for now, so he goes to take off his boots and remove his gloves “What’s that mess over there?” Tommy asks, sitting by the windowsill. Techno turns around and follows his gaze to Ranboo’s newly renovated home. “Ranboo lives there.” he states simply. “Ranboo?” Tommy questions. “Huh. I wondered where he’d ran off to.” Techno hums in acknowledgement. “How’d he end up here though? And why’d you let him stay?” he asks. “I’m not sure. I think Phil invited him over, he didn’t really explain. At first I was not too happy, but I let him stay because he wasn’t bothering me, and I’m not one to question Phil.” He explains.

Tommy’s expression turns sour at the mention of Phil’s name. He goes back to staring outside, and Techno thinks that’s that for the conversation, but Tommy speaks again. “So Phil lives here too, then?” The inquiry catches him off guard a little. “Not really? I think he has his own base somewhere I don’t know of. You know how he is, he just pops around whenever, does his own thing most of the time. He helped make my farms though.” he answers.

“And Ranboo? Is he around a lot?” He sure is asking a lot of questions. Techno wonders if that’s a promising development or if it’s not. “He’s around more, for sure. He goes off a lot too, though, keeps busy.” Tommy nods at that, as if he agrees. “Yeah, he runs off a lot. Attention span of a puppy it seems like some days.” It’s a half joke, but Techno will take the win any day. He huffs a soft laugh and Tommy’s eyes shoot up to him, his own lips quirking up. The sight makes him smile as well, although a bit more subtly.

He’s shaken from his thoughts by the realization it’s well into the afternoon, and that they should probably both eat. This thought is interrupted by the look of Tommy, whose cheeks’ gauntness is more noticeable in the harsh light the windows don’t quite filter out. Techno wants to ask about his eating habits as of late. He knows it’s risky, but he needs to know how bad it is. He has to ruin the mood to do it, unfortunately. Focusing back on Tommy, whose lips are now tugged down in a frown, he realizes he’d not been keeping his facial expression in check.

Tommy looks antsy at the face he’s making already, so he figures it’s best to just rip the band aid off. “Tommy, how have you been eating?” he asks, bluntly, no point in trying to approach this delicately. Tommy sputters for a second before composing himself. “What do you mean, how? I can tell you what I’ve been eating, which is food.” he jokes in a not so subtle attempt to avoid answering. Techno is not amused. “I mean how much have you been eating, and what specifically.” he says, leveling him with a deadpan glare which he hopes looks serious enough as to not invite another joke or argument.

Tommy simmers down immediately, eyes darting across the room to avoid looking at Techno. “Not much.” He answers honestly, for once no joke to be found accompanying it. “I just, haven’t been very hungry lately.” A half-truth. He’ll take it. It confirms all of his suspicions in one go, he was definitely still malnourished. If he’s being truthful though, that could have been discerned by dozens of things already, but he had to know for sure.

Without another word, he turns around and walks to the kitchen. For a while it’s silent in their now-shared household, safe for the rustling of a select few kitchen appliances. He’s stood cooking for a while, until his hard work has paid off and he has a good amount of broth.

He grabs a small bowl, pouring some broth into it and setting it onto the table next to a spoon he’d set down previously. “Come over here.” he calls out. “I’m comfortable.” Tommy whines. “I’m sure you are, and you can be again. Just come here for now.” He calls back. He can hear him grumble from all the way over there. Once the long distance had been traversed, he looks at Tommy and gestures to the seat at the dinner table. “Sit down.” he says, hoping it didn’t sound too much like a demand. He stares at him for a moment, then sits himself down on the chair pulled out in front of him.

He watched the corners of his mouth wrinkle in a grimace. He knows it isn’t that he doesn’t like broth, he’s seen him eat it plenty of times before, so he can rule that one out. He can’t remember feeding him the last time, confident Tommy could take care of himself in that regard. He can blame himself for not being watchful enough, but excuses it by arguing he hadn’t thought there was a reason to paying attention. He does, however, remember he would chew through his gapples like no tomorrow. “You called me over here for lunch? That’s a waste of resources man, I’m not hungry.” Tommy says, no remark about having a bad memory and having mentioned this only moments prior. He slid the bowl over the table and pushes it away from him. “You should eat, still. Hunger isn’t the reason we need to eat Tommy, that’s a byproduct. We eat because we need sustenance and energy.” Tommy grumbles again and eyes the broth like it’s poison.

He knows he most likely doesn’t have the stomach for solid foods, which is why he made broth. He understands the fear he won’t be able to keep his meal inside, but he can’t sit idly by while he essentially starves himself. Recoveries are slow, but a first step has to be made. “Just a bit, Tommy. However much you can stomach.” he tries to sound soothing and supportive, gentle, even. He hopes it works. It seems to do the trick. Tommy picks up the spoon and gingerly begins scooping up a bit of broth, suppressing another grimace as his tongue meets the liquid. The taste must be overwhelming. He repeats the process a couple handful of times until the bowl is empty, safe for the last few drops the spoon could not scoop up.

Techno is pleasantly surprised. He’d hoped Tommy would eat all of it, of course, but he’d expected no more than a quarter of a bowl, if he’d been honest. His glee is short lived as he realizes it might have been too much for a first time, but reinstated when he thinks that if Tommy truly couldn’t stomach it, he wouldn’t have eaten it. He’d have gagged already. He was better than he’d originally anticipated then. Good.

“There.” he says, sliding the bowl over the table once more. “Happy?” he quips. “Very.” Techno responds. Tommy rolls his eyes before looking back at Techno. “Can I go now?” he asks. Techno can’t think of anything for him to go back to, but figures Tommy will entertain himself for the time being. Best not to push his luck. ”Yeah, of course.” he says. Tommy’s gone not a second later, scooting out of the chair and walking back to the living room. Techno bussies himself with cleaning up the mess he made while cooking. He regrets his decision to leave Tommy unsupervised all but instantly as he hears the front door opening and closing. His mind registers it a second later and he whips around, running after Tommy and opening the door, not even bothering to put on his boots in his panic.

“Tommy!” he yells, halting at the steps, eyes frantically scanning the area for a familiar mop of blonde hair. He spots it near the tree-line, a good few dozen feet away. How did he get there so fast?  
“What?” he yells back just as loudly. “What do you mean ‘what’, it’s freezing out here! Come back inside!” Tommy waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine! I’ve got your cape, see?” he exclaims, grabbing the edge of the cape with one hand and swishing it around dramatically for a moment before letting it fall back down.

Techno grumbles in frustration as he moves back inside to grab his old cape and boots to help fight the cold he was about to face. Trudging through the cold snow, he moves to where he saw Tommy last, who at this point had walked even further. When he catches up he sees the glint of an axe in his hand. “Tommy, what are you doing out here man?” he asks, exasperated. “You said it yourself, it’s freezing. I went out to gather firewood.” Tommy says, not even bothering to look back at him. Techno sighs deeply, fingers clenching the bridge of his nose. “I have plenty of firewood already, we don’t need any more.” Tommy seems undeterred. “It can never hurt to get some more.” He can’t argue, he supposes, even though he definitely already has an abundance of firewood back at his cabin.

“First of all, please don’t chop trees so close to the house, it’s ugly and the trees here are way too thick for a quick, easy chop.” he sighs. “Secondly, even with my cape, you’re not dressed for this weather, Tommy. You’ll catch a cold or worse, get a fever.” He doesn’t make a comment about how he doesn’t want to nurse him back to health atop of everything else. “I don’t get sick, bitch.” Tommy interjects. Techno rolls his eyes. “Sure you don’t.” he responds.

Tommy has yet to turn around and stop walking, or start walking in the right direction for that matter. ”I’m serious. We don’t need more firewood. Any more and the pile will topple over.” His walking slows ever so slightly. “Come back inside.” Techno says, trying to sound gentle and persuasive at the same time. Tommy’s stopped fully now, back still turned to him. After a moment of silence, he relents. “Fine.” He mumbles, previous bravado gone, turning around quickly and walking back to the cabin with a quick pace, leaving Techno to trail behind him.

When they reach the house, Tommy does not walk up the steps, instead opens the doors to the basement on the ground floor, presumably to put the axe back. Techno leaves him to it. He, in turn, climbs the ladder to the attic. He rummages through a chest where he keeps some of his old clothes that don’t really fit him anymore. He pulls out some beige corduroy trousers, a white cotton blouse, some thick socks and a red cable knit sweater. It would have to do for the time being.

He climbs back down the ladder with the clothes in his arms, careful not to drop them. Tommy is sitting on the couch with his arms hugging himself, hands twisting the fabric of his shirt in balled fists, frowning with a faraway look in his eyes. “Tommy?” he tries softly. It snaps Tommy out of his stupor, some of the light returning to his eyes as he meets Techno’s gaze. Techno chooses not to address it for now. “Next time you go outside, could you let me know?” he asks gently, hoping he wouldn’t get some rant about how he’s a ‘big man’ that doesn’t need babysitting, but judging by his posture and uncertain eyes, he guesses that won’t happen. “Yeah, yeah.” he’s quick to agree, absentmindedly nodding his head. “Sorry, I just- wanted to make myself useful.” he mumbles. “I thought it was the least I could do to repay your kindness. And besides, I don’t really like sitting still and doing nothing.”

Techno’s heart skips a beat at how sunken in Tommy looks. He can guess why Tommy needs something to do with his time. Too much space for thinking otherwise. He’s not sure what to say to his latest confession, so he doesn’t comment on it. He sees Tommy shiver again and is reminded of the heap of clothes he brought down with him. He turns to grab the aforementioned pieces of clothing and hands them to Tommy, who looks down at the clothes in his lap questioningly before looking back up to Techno. “The fabric that is currently covering your body which I can barely call clothes won’t keep you warm in this climate. I grabbed some old clothes that don’t fit me anymore, no doubt they’ll be a bit big on you still, though they will do a better job at keeping you warm than the rags you’re currently wearing.” he says, straightforward and to the point.

Tommy just gapes at him, gazing down at his own clothes, then back to Techno, then to the clothes in his lap, then back to Techno. He understands it might be a bit much, that for some reason Tommy is attached to his own outfit and that he’s hesitant to part with it. He’ll have to though, because he will get sick if he doesn’t. “We can work on getting those repaired soon, okay?” Techno says, trying to be reassuring. “Yeah, alright.” Tommy murmurs. Techno feels his own nerves ease up a little, a sigh escaping his lips. Tommy’s eyes flick up to look at him instantly. Techno catches it and is quick to reaffirm. “You’re alright.” He says. Tommy stares for a moment longer before looking back down and shedding his cape. With another second of contemplation, he tugs his shirt over his head and pulls it off.

Techno nearly chokes on his own spit. He does, actually, hacking up a lung and couching in a desperate attempt to regain his breath. Tommy looks up, a self-conscious and unsure expression on his face. Techno coughs a few more times for good measure before breathing in a shallow wheeze, waving a dismissive hand in Tommy’s general direction. “I’m fine-“ he chokes out, voice rough. Tommy hunches in on himself, gaze fixed to his lap as he pulls his arms out of the sleeves.

He’s absolutely, positively, covered in scars. They range from small to alarmingly large. From old to worryingly new. From pink to white to red. The horror of it all is nearly enough to make Techno empty his own stomach contents onto the floor at his feet. He swallows back the bile rising in his throat and looks on with widened eyes in clear shock. He only has another second to commit the image to memory before Tommy quickly pulls the blouse over his fidgeting form, trembling hands struggling to secure the buttons. Techno stands there, still as mouse, mind racing with thousands of thoughts and questions.

Not even Techno himself had such severe scarring at that age, let alone that quantity. Realization dawns on him like a bucket of ice water being dumped onto his head. This couldn’t be justified, no matter which way, shape or form you twist it. No one that young should have to bear the marks of the inherent violence the world possesses. Guilt was not a feeling Technoblade felt often, always convinced of his own superiority, the thought of guilt was something that barely ever crossed his mind. But standing in his living room with a young boy who is battered and bruised due to things that are undoubtedly at least partially his fault, the feeling becomes all but too much for him to handle.

Meanwhile, Tommy is still having trouble closing the buttons of his blouse. He’s about halfway done before his mind drifts back to the scarring he saw moment prior. “Wait-“ he says a bit louder than he’d meant to. Despite there being no need for urgency, Techno feels like he needs to hurry before the moment is gone, so he shoots forwards. Tommy flinches harshly, Techno curses himself mentally. “Sorry, I-“ he stammers. “Can I look at your injuries?” he asks. Tommy fixes him with a questioning gaze, but Techno can tell there’s panic underlying it. “I’m not injured.” he says, confusion slipping through his tone of voice.

“When’s the last time you had your injuries treated properly, then?” Techno inquires. “I patched myself up after the fight with Dream.” he stated simply. “You tended to your own wounds?” he asks. “Yeah, and Tubbo’s.” he responds. Techno doesn’t know much about the fight, other than what he’s heard, which, admittedly, was not much. However, he heard there had been others to help aid him in the battle. Had not a single one of them seen fit to help those two boys after having travelled all that way to aid them? It didn’t make sense. “Why didn’t any of the others help?” he asks carefully. Tommy huffs a breath that borders annoyance. “I left right after. Didn’t particularly feel like sticking around at the bottom of the Earth where some asshole had just threatened to kill my best friend.” he responds. The expression he wears would suggest irritation at first glance, but there’s something else there, he just can’t make it out. Dread starts to fill his senses at yet another realization. He’s sure had a lot of those today, how many exactly, he’s lost count. Too many epiphanies, if you ask him.

“Tommy, when was the last time someone other than you tended to your wounds?” he asks, voice weak with worry he hadn’t thought he’d feel for a long time. Tommy sits in contemplative silence for a while. The longer he doesn’t answer, the worse Techno feels, because the longer the silence, the longer stretch of time he was reflecting back on. “I’m… not sure.” he answers finally.

This kid is going to be the death of him. “I think it might’ve been after the war of the 16th.” Techno lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Tommy, that’s not…” he hesitated. He leans back and runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm his rising nerves. “I can take care of myself, bitch. I don’t need someone else.” Tommy spats. “Besides, I served as a makeshift medic in the first revolution, I know what I’m doing.” he grumbles, as if that isn’t even more worrying.

“I’m not discrediting your skill nor your handiwork, I’d just- like to look. If you’d let me.” he breathes out. Tommy doesn’t move for a good while, nor does he speak. He stares at Techno, then at anything but Techno. Without speaking, he moves to undo the few buttons he managed to close before. Technoblade’s heart leaps into his throat. When that task is over and done with, he slowly lets the blouse slip off of his shoulders. Now that he’s able to have a closer look at the scars, he can see the sheer magnitude of them better.

“God, Tommy…” he falters. He doesn’t know what to say. He wants to be comforting, reassuring, god, some positive thing in this poor kid’s life, but he can’t for the life of him find the words to do it. He knows some of these must come from him, that he’s responsible for them. Despite the overwhelming guilt he now feels something else accompanying it. He’s angry. Angry at the world, at Dream, at himself. The worst part of it is that there’s no denying it either.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispers, the words slipping from his mouth through the thick, hazy fog in his mind. Tommy averts his eyes and looks away, frowning. The scars are healed, sure, but just barely. Many of them look like they wouldn’t even have left a mark if treated properly. These wounds were healed to survive another day and live to see tomorrow, nothing more. The implications scare him more than he’d like to admit.

“Whatever.” Tommy grumbles. He begins to button the blouse up once more, moving with renewed strength Techno can’t pinpoint to origin of. “You said it yourself, it’s fucking freezing.” Techno swallows. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” he agrees, taking a step back. Tommy pulls the sweater over his head when he’s done with the blouse, then looks down at the pants in his lap. He should probably give him some privacy. “I’m going to go finish up cleaning. I won’t be long.” he says, receiving a nod from Tommy in response who doesn’t bother to look up to him, instead messing with the trousers in his hands.

He turns on his heel and walks back from whence he came, busying himself with cleaning up the mess he made while cooking the broth. Washing the dishes does not help to wash away his piling worries. While he’s busy having a borderline nervous break, Tommy clears his throat. He snaps back to reality and turns around to meet his gaze. There Tommy stands, fully clothed, save for a pair of shoes. He’ll get working on that soon, he resolves.

“Thanks. For the clothes, I mean.” he clarifies, shuffling from side to side on his feet. “Don’t worry about it.” he says earnestly. Tommy’s eyes are drooping slightly, making him look as if he’s fighting back fatigue. He feels like he should address it, but worries about the outcome and Tommy’s reaction. He’s already far too timid, quiet and resigned, but he has to know.

“Did you sleep tonight?” he asks. No point in beating around the bush. It’s a yes or no question. “…No.” Tommy answers. “Well, not really. Whatever sleep I got barely counts.” he clarifies. Techno has a feeling that’s all he’s going to get. This is where he needs to tread a little more lightly. “Do you want to sleep?” he asks, wanting a confirmation for his suspicions. “Not really.” he responds. “But you’re tired.” he states, inviting argument. “Yeah. Doesn’t mean I want to sleep, dipshit.” he snaps. It’s now or never. He has to know. “Nightmares?” comes the one worded question.

Tommy seems to be turning something over in his head for a little while before he gives a single, slight nod. “Do they happen often?” Another curt nod. Well, one thing is for sure, he is not putting Tommy back in that hole he’d been so insistent on staying in last time. What did he call it again, Dnret? That sounds about right. He’s on thin ice already, so he decides to save his luck for another day and doesn’t ask any other questions. “I know you might not want to, but do you want to try taking a nap on the couch?” he queries. Tommy shifts his weight, seeming to be debating his options for a minute. “Yeah, sure, fuck it.” he says, standing up straighter. “I’ll go get you a blanket.” Techno announces, walking past Tommy to climb back up to his attic.

When he’s up he grabs the plaid laying atop his covers, as well as a spare pillow. It’s not like he’s using them right now anyways. He descends the ladder with the plaid slung over his shoulder and the pillow tucked under his armpit. Tommy is standing in the same spot he left him at, although he turns around at the sound of the rustling fabric. “Think fast.” Techno says, before promptly flinging the pillow under his arm at him. Tommy sputters and moves forward to catch it just in time. Techno snickers softly, Tommy’s offended expression gets broken by a badly hidden smile. “That was a shit throw.” he remarks with an open mouthed grin. “Maybe you’re just bad at catching things.” Techno retorts back. “Whatever you need to tell yourself to make you feel better.” Tommy smirks. Techno rolls his eyes, but it’s more fond than it is annoyed.

He throws the plaid onto the couch, then moves to sit down in a nearby armchair. Tommy sits on the couch, fluffing the pillow up and moving to lie down, pulling the plaid over him. He looks at Techno quizzically before speaking. “Are you going to watch me sleep, you creep?” he quips. “No, I’m going to read.” Techno replies, reaching over the armrest and grabbing a book from the small table next to it, then looking down at it and flipping the pages. “Alright, that makes more sense.” Tommy responds, shifting to get more comfortable. “I’d say goodnight, but it’s not, so I’ll wish you a nice nap instead.” Techno teases. “Thanks, arsehole.” Tommy grouses.

The conversation dies down at that, neither of them having anything left to say. Techno wasn’t lying when he said he was going to read. He had planned on it, but he found himself completely and utterly unable to focus on the words on the page. Instead he’s sat there in trepidation as he’s suddenly reminded of the time Dream came over looking for Tommy. He thinks back on Tommy chucking gapples like there was no tomorrow, yelling about losing absorption. With what he knows now, paired with the new knowledge of his eating habits as of late reminding him gapples were most likely the only think he could stomach, he can fit more of the puzzle pieces together. Worrying about absorption when Dream was near, well, that was another red flag if he ever did know one. He thinks about how he yelled after Dream, and how looking back, how insensitive that joke had been.

He hadn’t been thinking. Even if he could lie and use the excuse that he didn’t know the full extent of Dream’s crimes against Tommy, he had made it mere moments after the man had walked out, and right after Tommy had emerged from his makeshift hiding spot, which he had been using to hide from the man Techno called after later. He grimaces at the memory, guilt an ever prominent feeling lately. He absolutely despises the feeling. He deserves it though.

He’s shaken from his thought by a muffled cry of distress. His lowers his book and his eyes snap to the source of the sound. Tommy’s sleeping form is trembling, hands clutching the plaid covering him. His breathing is shallow and too quick. His eyebrows are furrowed and there are soft and occasional whimpers slipping from his lips. For a bit that’s all he does, until the noises make way for words.

“Please… No… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…” he mumbles, voice barely above a whisper, and yet he can hear the fear in it. “Please… Dream… I’m sorry…” Techno sucks in a sharp breath. “Don’t hurt me…” His heart leaps into his throat.

Techno watches on from his armchair tensely. His instincts tell him to do something, but he worries it wouldn’t do any good to wake him up right now in fear of making things worse. He nervously taps his fingers against the side of the armrest in contemplation. He doesn’t have to think much longer though, because Tommy jolts awake with a cry of alarm, shooting upright and panting heavily. Techno shoots up from his chair, the book falling off of his lap and tumbling to the ground. The noise startles Tommy, who flinches and whimpers, panicked eyes meeting Techno’s.

He freezes in place, not wanting to scare Tommy even further, slowly raising his hands as a show of peace and surrender. “You’re okay.” He hopes it sounds convincing and sincere. “It was just a nightmare.” he assures him. Tommy keeps staring at him wide-eyed for a while before his eyes fall downwards. He slumps and lets himself fall back onto the couch with a dramatic sigh and an annoyed groan, sliding his hands down his face whilst doing so. Techno relaxes a little, the alarms blaring in his head stopping. He doesn’t want to invade Tommy’s space by standing too close, so he sits himself back down in the armchair.

“Do you… get those often?” he asks gently. “Yeah.” Tommy responds, grumbling some more. “Fucked my sleep schedule up real bad, if I ever had one in the first fucking place.” he says. Techno hums. “I take it that’s why you haven’t been sleeping well then.” Tommy scoffs. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Seems like he’s hit a sore spot. That was a bit too soon, and too forward. Tommy groans again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you, it’s just really fucking annoying. I already see enough of it when I’m awake. Why does my mind feel the need to plague me further when I’m trying to rest.” he complains.

“Were you… actively avoiding sleep? Because you didn’t want to have another nightmare?” Techno asks. He knows he might be pushing it with all his questioning, it’s just that the more he knows, the better he can try to help. “That, and I didn’t really see the point in sleeping if all I was getting from it was shitty, interrupted sleep and shitty memories I’d rather forget.” he answers. “That’s understandable.” Techno replies. Tommy hums in agreement, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“Well,” Techno sighs as he bends over to pick up the book that had fallen down before. “We’ll work on it. Hopefully you’ll have better luck next time.” Tommy huffs, a small laugh escaping him. “Yeah. Here’s to hoping.” he says, as if he’s making a toast. He groans as he stretches his gangly limbs out in front of him, toes curling and arms coming up to reach above his head. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he moves to sit up.

For a while, they’re both silent, Tommy having moved to the windowsill with a plaid still draped over his shoulders like a cape, and Techno finally focusing back on his reading. It’s calm, nice even, until Techno sees Tommy tense up out of the corner of his eye.

“Someone’s outside.” Tommy announces. Techno stiffens and moves to put down his book and stand beside Tommy, following his gaze to the mass of snow outside. He squints, trying to make out the figure. The distance between them and the possible trespasser is making it a bit difficult though. They both stay silent, staring off into the distance and waiting for the figure to get closer. “That’s Ranboo.” he breathes out, tension draining from his shoulders. Tommy seems to perk up a little. “Can I go say hi?” he asks, turning to look at Techno. “Of course you can say hi, Tommy. Why are you asking me?” he questions.

Tommy simmers down a little. “I don’t know. You seemed upset when I went out before.” he mumbles, fidgeting with the edges of the plaid. That was new. Techno makes a mental note of it. “I was worried you’d catch a cold in your previous getup. I asked to let me know when you went out, remember? I’m not restricting your access to the outside world, Tommy. You’re not some prisoner.” he finishes, voice as gentle as he can make it. “Yeah, right, sorry.” he responds, like he was stupid for even thinking it. Techno sighs. “Well, go on then.” he quirked his head to the coat rack by the door. Tommy pipes back up with a grin, his eyes sparkling a little. It’s infectious, the sight making Techno smile back at him.

Tommy throws the plaid onto the couch, grabs a cape and secures the clasps before moving to grab his shoes. “Wait-“ Techno interrupts. “Could you try on those boots? If they don’t fit you can wear your shoes, the boots would just be better for moving through the snow.” he explains. “Yeah, okay.” Tommy is quick to agree, moving to grab the boots instead and squeezes his feet into them. He moves from his toes to his heels, repeating the motion a few times. “They feel fine. A bit too big but I can walk in them, I’m sure.” he explains. “Alright. They’ll do, I suppose. Take these as well, we don’t want your hands freezing off.” Techno says, handing him a pair of gloves. No doubt they’d be big on him as well, but they’re better than having your fingers freeze off. They’re taken with a mumbled ‘thanks’.

After the gloves are on, however, Tommy makes no move to leave. Instead, he looks at Techno expectantly. Techno quirks an eyebrow. Tommy’s eyes stray from their eye contact to gaze out the window before turning back to him. Oh. He’s waiting for him to give permission. Techno suppresses a frown and a sigh, instead opting for a kind smile. “Say hi for me.” he says. Tommy beams at him. “I will!” he says excitedly. A second later he’s out the door, sprinting through the snow towards the unsuspecting enderboy.

Techno watches after him for a while longer, seeing Ranboo and Tommy chat excitedly before turning and collapsing onto the couch. He runs a hand through his hair and breathes out a shaky sigh. His nerves are at an all-time high. He’s felt on edge since he woke up, the exhaustion of the day’s events finally catching up to him. He thinks about taking a nap himself, but knows he’s too restless to get any shut-eye. He’s antsy, sitting still with nothing to keep him busy but his thoughts.

Since Tommy is with Ranboo, he figures he’ll be alright to head out for a while. He doesn’t really need much material wise, but he needs to go out and do something. He decides he’ll go out to scavenge for some fruit. It’s easy food, the pulp should be light enough for Tommy’s diet to stay down. He’ll look for some melons and apples. Maybe he can make it easy on himself and try the nearby villages out, see if they could aid him in his quest.

He leaves a note for Tommy, set atop the neatly folded plaid. It’d be hard to miss, but he hopes he’ll notice it regardless. It explains where he’s gone off to, and that he won’t be away for too long. He feels a bit nervous about leaving him alone, but for now there is no one who knows where Tommy is, so he has nothing to be worried about for the time being. With one last glance in the direction of Ranboo’s house, he sets out into the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter summary: When the two of them are back at the cabin, Technoblade offers Tommy some broth, which he eats reluctantly. Afterwards he slips out to chop firewood, but is stopped by Techno. When they're both back inside, Techno gives Tommy some of his old clothes. He sees his scars while he's changing and Techno inquires about the treating of them. Tommy takes a short nap before he's woken by a nightmare. He spots Ranboo outside, and with permission from Technoblade, goes outside with his gear and greets him. Techno sets out to find fruit.


End file.
